clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Super24daisy/1
plz tell me anything p.s all bad notes will be deleted deleted outdated posts [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally'']]Site 10:53, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Video I heard you were wondering how to make video. so here's how. WIndows- You have to download something called hypercam 2. look it up. there you can make a box around anything on your desktop then press start rec. then stop. it will automaticly be saved. MAc-Use imovie User:Sdas01 meet me can you meet me tommorrow 4:00 cptz. plz i really want to be your friend User:Sdas01 re:meet me i'm not going to be here 4-7 so how about the 8th ok User:Super24daisy sorry sorry i couldn't make. my internet wouldn't work Online? Ok, when are you online? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 15:33, 8 July 2008 (UTC) I ca'nt find you... --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 15:38, 8 July 2008 (UTC) I did! --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 15:43, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Meet me Ok. Meet me at the Mountain server Half Pipe 10:00 PST DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) Extra Account? Why did you create a second account? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 16:02, 9 July 2008 (UTC) for my mom Sorry I am sorry i am not a native speaker of English i didn't mean to talk bad (saying stupid) to you In my country, It's not very serious to say that someone is stupid. For instance the lovers may call each other stupid girl or stupid guy in a cute way. I apologize for saying that to you. It's the diffrence of the culture. In my country, If you point things with your foot it is considered impolite very impolite but it's ok if i do it in america (my friend did it many times. --Teesam 17:47, 11 July 2008 (UTC) meet ok i can add you.Where could we meet at?i'm usually at the cove on half pipe. Hotflameboy 01:29, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ok ok i'm there Hotflameboy 18:59, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adding me to the army,but if there is a lookkout,don't we need an HQ (head quarters)?Hotflameboy 00:16, 22 July 2008 (UTC) picture i made tell me what you think about it. Hotflameboy 18:13, 22 July 2008 (UTC) thanks thanks you want to meet me on club penguin?I'm on half pipe at the cove.Hotflameboy 19:12, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Where Sockpuppets where to meet server?--б в г д е ё ж 22:50, 22 July 2008 (UTC) A Find Four championship!!! How about we make a find four Championship! We could enter the name at home page and see who is the Find 4 CHAMPION!!!--б в г д е ё ж 23:09, 22 July 2008 (UTC) PLEASE DON'T PUT JIBBERISH! I know it was a joke but don't put non words in the long words section on my page--б в г д е ё ж 23:13, 22 July 2008 (UTC) another picture I just wanted to show you another picture i made. lol spongebob puffle!!!!Hotflameboy 05:44, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ZOMG Is keyser5 really your brother? He's on my friends list. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 12:25, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Army? Could you put on the article if the meetings and battles are AM or PM? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 12:33, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Teesam thing When he left that message, you deleted, but at the same time as I was righting my objections and my proof against him, you deleted it. Ah well. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 14:48, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Can you keep Teesam's page? Don't edit please Teesam -- 15:27, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :@ Teesam: Well, you're a vandal and you know it. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 15:43, 23 July 2008 (UTC) My Band Sorry but i dont talk to you enough. i talk to pizza, conner and tbone almost every day. maybe if i talked to you more you could be in the band. ~~Bluehero~~ Club Penguin Wiki Army Can I join?